What You're Good At
by not falling in love
Summary: Edward finally convinces Bella to acknowledge that she does something better than he does. What though? That is the question! Pointless oneshot fluffy fic.


**A/N: My first Twilight fic. Please don't decimate it. Comments and critique are always appreciated. Is a short fluffy oneshot, because I have slight obsessions with fluff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. And if Mrs Meyer just happens to be reading this… it's all in good spirit! I'm just having some "vicarious fun". **

**Also, I totally disregarded Stephenie's "Extended Prom Remix" (see ** for more details). Sorry!

**Thanks to my "uber-beta" leeshbeesh and Kasey the not-so-uber-beta-who-doesn't-beta-at-all. **

** 3 notfallinginlove**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" I whined, putting my hands up on my head to worry at the blindfold knot. Edward grabbed my wrists and slowly forced them back down by my sides. I scowled, and I could almost sense him grinning. "Where are we going?"

"You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would you?" he asked, catching me as I tripped over something. I hated surprises, and they were even worse when I was blindfolded. Due to a possible inner ear problem, my feet had a penchant for finding the slightest irregularity in floor terrain and tripping me over it. Edward knew that too. Probably why he was half-carrying me to… wherever we were going.

"Can't you just tell me?" I growled, as I almost fell flat on my face yet again.

"No," he said gleefully. I could tell that he was enjoying this. I deepened my scowl and sighed.

"I don't like you," I informed him. Edward laughed. I felt cold breath next to my ear, as he whispered, "Ah, but I know you like me. Love me, in fact."

"Whoever told you that?" I demanded, unable to stop myself just smiling a little. He kissed me softly, before saying, "You did."

"Damn," I grumbled, now grinning. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positively."

"Can't I just peek just a _little bit_?"

"No, you'll ruin it."

"_But I don't care_!" I wailed.

"Don't you?" he asked, but the quivery effect was ruined by the fact that his voice was most obviously on the brink of laughter.

"I do," I said, "but is the blindfold necessary?"

"Yes." We trudged on for a minute in silence, and throughout that minute I surprised myself by not finding anything to trip over. At one stage, something whipped across my face before Edward could stop it. From the funny feel of it … it felt like many things… I thought that it was a branch. Which would probably make this the forest. Which would also explain all the convenient things I was finding to fall over on. I grinned.

"Are we in the forest?" I asked. The light touch on my shoulders disappeared.

"My evil plan is ruined!" he said in mock-despair, undoing the knot of the blindfold with a few quick movements. The cloth fell from my eyes, and I saw that we were in the same clearing, the day I had seen him sparkling in the sunlight. Today, the clearing was lit by a clear grey light, and the greenery was not dulled by it one bit. This time, I did not have the sight of a sparkly vampire to greet me, but the alternative was not disappointing at all. At the opposite end of the clearing, a checkered picnic rug lay in stark contrast against the grass, with a wicker basket resting on a diagonal in a corner. I couldn't help but smile, and then snort.

"What?" Edward asked anxiously. "Is it too much?" I laughed, and then hugged him. I hear him softly smell my hair, and I smiled. I stepped back, and grabbed one of his hands, dragging him towards it.

"It's perfect," I said, "too perfect to be true." That just about summed up what I felt every day: that my life was just too good to be real. Thankfully, Edward was real, and my life was real, and I couldn't remember ever being happier.

We reached the blanket, and I sat down, without letting go of his hand. He sat next to me, close enough that I could feel his non-warmth. I let my head rest against his shoulder and his arms went around me. We sat like this for a while, before I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Did you make it yourself?" I asked, worming out of his grasp to lift the lid of the basket. I smirked when I pulled out its contents. "Sandwiches?" I asked before he could reply to my previous question. "The great vampire Edward Cullen, not being able to stretch his culinary skills further than sandwich making?" I grinned. "Pardon the pun." Edward smiled sheepishly. Inwardly, I felt triumph.

"Ha!" I crowed. He looked puzzled. "I finally found something that I'm better at than you are!" He frowned.

"You're better at a lot of things than I am," he protested, but he was interrupted by my singing. I stood up.

"I can cook, I can cook, I can cook…" I chanted, skipping around the picnic rug. I suppose with that kind of careless disregard for my life, I deserved what I got. A hidden rock caught me, and sent me sprawling. Quicker than I could see, Edward caught me, and now our faces were barely five centimeters apart.

"You know that you are impossibly irritating, don't you?" he told me.

"Yes," I grinned, slightly out of breath. It didn't help matters that mesmerizing topaz eyes were unfairly close to me, and he was doing the unjust dazzling thing again. Instead of grumbling some more, I leant forwards and kissed him softly, before he could react. I had expected him to jerk backwards, but he carefully kissed me back, before putting me back on the ground.

"No arguments on that point," he observed.

"Nope. You see, you were trying to annoy me to death before… now I'm going to return the favor."

"Oh, is that so! But you're forgetting something, Bella."

"And what is that, may I enquire?" I raised an eyebrow, a feat that I was quite proud of. The other eyebrow didn't even so much as twitch.

"I can't die," he said intensely, tracing one stone cold finger across my cheekbone. Predictably, I blushed.

"That's a problem," I said, "because that means I could be sticking around with you for a very… very… very… very long time. Would you get sick of me?"

"Never," he whispered, before kissing me again. When he stopped, I supposed I felt what being drunk was like. Except much more pleasant. I lay back on the rug, completely happy.

"So… are you going to try one of the sandwiches?"

"Will I die of food poisoning? Find out next." He smiled yet again.

I unwrapped one of the sandwiches. It appeared to be chicken and salad. I bit into it, and then made a face.

"Is it alright?" he asked, taking my face the wrong way. I swallowed, and then burst out laughing.

"This is the best damn sandwich that I have ever ate!" I cried. "I was wrong. You are better at cooking than I am!"

"It's only a sandwich," he pointed out.

"Ah, but is it?"

"You're absurd, Bella."

"Of course. That's me. Would you love me if I wasn't?"

"No." I blushed again, knowing that I had pretty much asked for that one. One of his cold fingers trailed from my forehead to my chin, and it only made me blush harder. It was very annoying, the way that he knew me. I looked up, only to see smoldering golden eyes staring at me.

"Not fair," I mumbled.

"What?"

"You're dazzling me again." He snorted, and then rested his chin on his hands. I ate my sandwich slowly, savoring it, and he watched me eat. It was funny, how he emphatically refused to let me see him eat, yet he enjoyed watching me do it so much. A first for me: the whole time, I didn't feel uncomfortable with him staring at me. But, I did feel rather happy, and not a little bit flattered, that I would be the object of such a regard. I smiled once I was done.

"I found something that you're better at than me, Bella," he announced, taking my hands within his own. I stared into his eyes, getting lost in them. I didn't even hear what he was saying.

"Eh?" I asked when he was done.

"I just proved it!" he cried, grinning.

"You're better at being human," he said. At that moment, the sun broke the clouds, and his pale skin ignited as if diamond dust settled on him. At that moment, I realized how lucky I was to be human. It was sad that it couldn't last.


End file.
